Many substrates, such as textiles, thermoplastic urethane, ethylene vinyl acetate foam and leather, have a significant amount of flexibility. It is often desirable to coat these substrates with a coating to improve appearance, water resistance, chemical resistance, scratch resistance, ultraviolet resistance and durability. Many coatings that improve these properties are rigid coatings suitable for use on rigid substrates. When a rigid coating, such as an acrylic coating, is applied to a flexible substrate, the coating will often crack and peel away from the substrate when the substrate is flexed. Accordingly, a flexible coating suitable for use on flexible substrates is desired.
Two-component (“2K”) polyurethane coatings can be effective in protecting substrates from moisture, abrasion, corrosion, ultraviolet radiation and/or object impact. Polyurethane coatings are typically durable and have high tensile strength, and good chemical and solvent resistance. A polyurethane coating that can conform to a flexible substrate without cracking as the substrate is flexed is desired.